


You Make Me Feel Special

by NotStrayghtKids, rouyu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys in Skirts, Capslock, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, DID YALL CATCH MY SHAMLESS PROMO IN THE WORK LOL, Jeongin is a bit emotional im SORRY DONT KILL ME, Kinda, M/M, Name-Calling, OKAY IMMA GO BEFORE I DIE ❤️, Punishment, Slut-Shaming, Underaged Driving, blackmailing, bottom but not so bottom Jeongin, but jeongin doesnt like it, changed rating for sequel, gang!skz, hi co-creator rou here uwu, im sorry I did this to you innie, its really cute, kind of, love you, love you all, love you both, love you skz, mention of rape but no actual rape, mostly soft, please comment, plz check out my works i swear they're good ;-;, protective seungmin, rebel!seungmin, sakjdnaskjndaknd, sequel? yes i deliver, seungmin as maknae cuz jeongin aint part of it YET, seungmin is Whipped, stop verbal abusing jeonginnie grrrr, thank you, top but not so top Seungmin, top seungmin gay panicking yes-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotStrayghtKids/pseuds/NotStrayghtKids, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rouyu/pseuds/rouyu
Summary: Seungmin doesn't appreciate having to open the door at half 2 in the morning.When he sees the boy on the other side, beaten and frightened, he has a change of mind, and maybe a change of heart.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix & Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

_ **/// ///THE TAGS INCLUDE MENTION OF RAPE. RAPE IS MENTIONED, NOT DESCRIBED. SORRY KIDS ): /// /// ** _

_ **THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN WHILE LISTENING TO ‘FEEL SPECIAL’ BY TWICE.** _

_ ** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_ ** 2:23** _

Seungmin was focusing on a project, which he had due in two days but was too busy to work on due to Felix's relationship complications. They ended up finding out Changbin had been telling the truth, and that he was faithful (not that either of them had confronted him about it). The deep voiced foreigner decided to stay at his boyfriend's house to make up for their lost cuddle time, leaving the puppy boy Seungmin alone to work on this dumb essay about literary techniques used in older works compared to recent ones.

He found the whole idea stupid really, who wants to learn and speak about how people depict the sun and compare it to someone's smile?

Who wants to present a piece of infatuate bullshit that made them seem oblivious to the world?

He rolls his eyes and exhales deeply, shifting in his seat to get comfortable and then resuming his lightning fast typing. He was so intent on finishing this useless statement that he didn't notice that it was nearing half 2 in the morning, 2:28 to be exact.- nor did he notice the weak knocking on his front door.

The boy had only acknowledged the muffled sound when it was accompanied by the sound of rumbling thunder, causing the being on the other side to knock louder and more powerfully. The jingling of chains and hurried breaths was unsettling- he had no idea what was behind that door, why it was there, if it was dangerous, if he was safe. It scared him a little.

Seungmin snapped his head towards the door after some hesitation, noticing his porch light had sensed movement and switched on. He sighs and trudges over to the wooden barrier to open it slowly, just a crack. Whatever was on the other side had him swinging the door open almost fully with widened eyes. Standing in front of his place of residence was a boy, definitely not any older than 19-20, staring at him with watery eyes, chains clamped on his body, ripped clothes, smudged eye makeup and a bruised neck and cheeks. His eyes squinted and filled with unease and trepidation. He was definitely beautiful, obviously not like this, but Seungmin found him attractive.

The marks on his bloodied clothes had Seungmin's mind working at a speed unnaturally fast, trying to provide him with some self explanation. His shirt read ‘You Make Me Feel Special’ The young boy almost collapses, leaning against the wall that was becoming decorated with more rain droplets as seconds passed. The seemingly younger male opens his mouth to reveal broken skin and traces of incarnadine liquid embroidering his lips.

Wait... He's seen this boy before.

Without a second thought Seungmin opened his door fully and moved his slender build out of the way as a sign of welcome for the slightly shorter but not also lanky other. He hesitantly entered, his face presenting a compunctious look. He opens his mouth slowly, trying to form words, successfully whimpering a "Is Felix here?"

Seungmin can practically feel the terror in the other's voice and it hurts his heart. He sounds so alone, so afraid...

"I'm sorry, Felix is at his boyfriend's house.. I can call him for you, but I don't think he'll be able to come until tomorrow." Seungmin says with regret in his tone. "It's fine… Better than out there, at least.” the other huffs, a look of relief washing over his face. “Do you want to sit down?” Seungmin asks, hoping the boy would feel confident enough to say yes. Technically, he does sit down… but he had an odd way of doing it. Just collapsing on the floor into broken sobs doesn’t work for him. He was unsure of what to do, but seeing how Felix acted around the boy gave him an idea. He cautiously approaches the small body, like it was the most fragile thing that existed.

He showed visible fear and uncertainty, thinking that the slightest action would set off an explosion. He gradually wrapped his arms around the stranger, a soft grip encasing him. He began to rub soothing circles into his back, not expecting what came next. He stiffened, eyes widened as the other began to cry harder into his shoulder, his shirt bunched in the crier’s hands. “I-I’m sorry, I ruined your sh-shirt,” the sobbing boy stuttered, “P-please don’t h-hit me, I’ll serve y-your needs.”

This alarmed Seungmin. He wasn’t expecting someone so young looking to be in a business like that. It made his heart plummet, but it was the other’s choice. Who was he to question to decisions of a stranger? He ignored the makeup on his shirt and cuddled the boy closer, trying to ease his emotions. Noticing his breaths were calming down, he decides to ask the (presumably) younger if he would allow Seungmin to clean him.

After he accepted Seungmin’s offer, he was carefully escorted to Seungmin’s bathroom. Seungmin silently cursed Felix for not cleaning his room or the bathroom, having to move everything out of the way so the kid wouldn’t trip.

Seungmin gently sat him down on the ledge of the sink, enough space for him, before going through the trouble of finding Felix’s makeup bag. He didn’t wear any to Changbin’s then… He was becoming more confident after Changbin had convinced him he looked better without it, that, Seungmin was proud of. A small smile made its way onto his face along with a satisfied sigh.

Slowly, he turned back to the now relaxed boy and began to wipe at his eyes, a mixture of blood and powder from the makeup making itself apparent on the cotton. He lifted his head to meet the other’s gaze, his features lightening up a bit seeing the growing comfort on his face, leaving him satisfied and content with the atmosphere.

He was so immersed in the fox like gaze of the other he had barely noticed that he started mumbling. “Jeongin,” he muttered. Seungmin still remained unaware of it, until he repeated, “Jeongin.” “Sorry, what?” He looked into the boy’s eyes.

“My name… it’s Jeongin.” He said. Jeongin… It’s cute. Jeongin Jeongin Jeongin. He could say it forever, it sounded so good every time he said it.

“I’m going to clean your scratches and wounds now, it’s going to sting, can you hold on for me?” He asks, trying to find permission from Jeongin. Jeongin nods, giving Seungmin some reassurance and allowing him to clean everything. He winces when the alcohol first makes contact with his face, stinging his cheek and causing his eyes to squint. “Sorry,” Seungmin whispers. “It’s okay.” He replies, eyes watery and bloodshot, but eyes still portraying a hard gaze.

“Innie,” Jeongin raises his head at the nickname, “Can I call you that?” Seungmin questions, surprised when the other nods slowly. His concentrated face softens into a sweet smile, earning one from Innie. “Call me Minnie” he says, tone soothing and sweet. Jeongin’s smile widens as he nods, before he reverts back to a strained face, probably from the pain.

“I’m done,” he states and Jeongin lets out a long breath and drops his shoulders from his straightened posture. Seungmin finds the whole sight endearing, he probably has a small crush on the boy. “Do you want to take a shower? I’ll be in that room when you’re done.” He finishes, gesturing to the door on the right. Jeongin eagerly shakes his head symbolising no, before letting out “Please… stay in here? Help me take my clothes off please. I can’t reach the- chains and the belt.”

He sighs, earning an apologetic look from Seungmin as he nods and stands up from his crouch. He helped Jeongin remove his ripped and stained clothes, wiping the injuries with alcohol as he went along. It was moments of rustling clothes, whimpers from Jeongin and a string of apologies from Seungmin. Finally they reached the chains on his neck, wrists and ankles. Jeongin was currently left in the confines and his under garments.

“I’ll go get you a change of clothes, just finish taking everything off and take your shower, I’ll be back with the new clothes soon. I’ll knock on the door to let you know I’m coming in” Seungmin said, needing to find a way out before he was overwhelmed by his gay thoughts and would suffer a nosebleed. He was flustered, and his face was not doing anything to help him. Jeongin nods, turning around and taking off his ankle chains. Seungmin looks down, and _too late_ he thinks, as he dashes out his heart pounding.

He is barely an adult he should not committing such actions. He grabs some shorts and an oversized sweater, seeing as he doesn’t want the younger to feel uncomfortable in something that may be small for him along with some underwear. He is conflicted with the underwear, noticing he had a slimmer build and an overall slimmer waist than Jeongin, thinking that they may be a little small on him.

He eases his beating heart, knocking softly on the door and calling out “Innie, it’s me. Can I come in?” He waits. “Yeah. I’m d-done anyways,” Jeongin calls back, a little quiet because of the door which Seungmin thinks is practically sound proof right now, it must have been a lot clearer and louder on the other side.

He opens the door and places the spare clothes on the sink-side where Jeongin was sat and leaves, not without saying “I’ll be in the room if you need me”.

Jeongin soon steps out of the bathroom and joins Seungmin in the room. He notices Seungmin getting comfortable on the floor with his makeshift bed and blankets, leaving the actual bed for him. He felt like he had burdened the other too much already, and voiced his thoughts. “Minnie no, I’ll sleep on the floor. You’ve done so much for me alread-“ He was cut off by Seungmin reassuring him that it was okay and it was just a few hours. “Good for my back anyways,” he chuckled.

Jeongin wasn’t having it, however, as he grabbed Seungmin by his arms and began dragging him towards the bed, leaving him on the floor next to it while he occupied the older’s previous space. Seungmin didn’t want the other to feel uncomfortable, he had already had enough of that this morning. He didn’t want him feeling stiff and in pain when he woke up, and even though it was an abrupt request, he managed to convince Jeongin to sleep on the actual bed with him.

“I’m sorry you had to do all this for me.. I’ll pay you back, do you want to use any contraceptives?” He mumbled, receiving wide eyes and an open mouth from Seungmin as a reply. “No! I won’t ever make you do that, you don’t deserve anything like that, Innie.” He inched closer to the younger, acknowledging that the other’s breaths were becoming uneven. He was crying.

“Why? Every one wants to use me.. I’m offering my body, as a payment,” he whispered. Seungmin wanted nothing more than to hold this precious boy in his arms and hug him, tell him that he doesn’t have to live like that anymore, that he doesn’t have to live in fear, doesn’t have to live this life at such a young age. But, realising that the state the kid had come to his door in reminded him why he couldn’t. Jeongin did what Seungmin was afraid to do and scooped his slim body in his arms, bringing him closer to his own and allowing his tears to fall.

For Jeongin, this wasn’t a regular occurrence. No one was ever this kind towards him, didn’t show compassion, only convinced him how much of a useless slut he was; how he was only good for supplying his uncle with money. At some point he started to believe it, he labelled himself as weak, hopeless, only there for a quick fuck.

Even if Seungmin was one of those people, and this whole situation was just a setup, to make Jeongin defenceless before he started his assault, Jeongin was appreciative of this moment- he was appreciative of Seungmin, he felt loved, and he felt special. “Jeongin, you didn’t deserve whatever happened to you before I met you, and I’ve only known you like an hour, but I know that I want to know you more and protect you from everything. I’ve seen how Felix is with you, you make him genuinely happy along with Changbin. I want to help you, but of course, you don’t know me well. I understand if you feel uncomfortable but if you need someone to talk to.. I’m here for you, Jeonginnie.” He whispered, rubbing circles into Jeongin’s back and pulling him close.

Jeongin began to cry harder and pushed himself even further into the older’s grip. “My uncle… He uses my body for money.” He begins, sobbing lightly, voice cracking. “Lends me to men, uses the videos they create of our ‘sessions’ to advertise and bring in a bigger market. “Sometimes… sometimes he does it himself, beats me, uses me… It hurts, Minnie." Jeongin cracks, his emotions getting the best of him as his voice is faltering and his tears are erupting from his eyes and flowing down his cheeks in rivers. Seungmin is disgusted, he has a seething rage for Jeongin’s uncle.

It took him only a few minutes to fully fall for the younger. He now understands the meaning behind comparing someone’s smile to the warmth of the sun. He wants to savour Jeongin’s happiness, be the cause of it to get that satisfaction, wants to make Jeongin feel like the only person that matters because right now, he is. He’s completely forgotten about that English assignment, only realising now that he doesn’t fucking care. All that matters is Jeongin.

Seungmin has grown so attached to this young man, he is so in love right now. It hurts to see him like this and Seungmin is plotting ways to find and punish his uncle. He has a few ideas…

Jeongin has this effect on Seungmin, simply by doing nothing, Seungmin is infatuated, doing everything he can to make Jeongin content and loved. He never wants to see another expression settling on his other than his mesmerising smile and his adorable giggle. Seungmin could look and listen to him for hours on end. Same way that he has an effect on Jeongin, he feels so safe with the older, so content, so comfortable in the warmth of his hyung. “I feel so safe with you, Seungmin, I barely know you but I feel invulnerable with you near me. I feel so strong compared to what everyone else sees. You make me feel strong. _With you, I feel loved, I feel so special.”_ Jeongin sighs, the feeling of bliss washing over him and soothing his nerves.

Seungmin buries his head into Jeongin’s neck, and the younger can feel him smiling, causing him to smile. “I’m so glad I met you, Innie. Now I know why Felix is so happy with you, you’re literally perfect. You are so beautiful Innie, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Seungmin whispers, fingers playing in the boy’s hair and legs tangled with his. He finds this whole thing endearing, he loves this boy.

_ “You make me feel special,”_ they say in unison, Seungmin placing a kiss to the boy’s head before they drift into a timeless sleep, one where dreams of love and comfort fill both boy’s heads, in each other’s arms, in each other’s embrace.

They feel like they’re on Cloud 9, they’re so in love.

_Neither of them would have it any other way._


	2. i feel loved, i feel so special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sequel? yes im here to deliver - rou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, co-creator rou here with the sequel! please REREAD TAGS AND WARNINGS ETC cuz i added/changed some stuff to fit the sequel. okay bye support us YEET <3

_ 11:43 _

seungmin wakes up with a groggy yawn, stretching his arms above his head, plopping his weight softly back onto his comfy bed.

“minnie,” the boy beside him mumbled out, fingers pulling on his shirt where they laid, digging his head back into the crook of the older’s shoulder. “it’s too early for this.”

seungmin scoffs quietly, his hand landing on the younger’s spiky hair in a futile attempt to tame it, running his fingers through and getting rid of the knots.

“innie, it’s 11:45.” his other hand reaches over for his phone as he squinted at the bright screen. jeongin jolts up instantly, eyes widened with fright.

“shit, shit. where’s my phone?” hearing the younger’s distress, seungmin was wide awake as he got up, searching for the younger’s clothes.

“here,” seungmin tossed the phone over to the other, who quickly fumbled around for the older’s charger. seungmin climbs back into bed, sitting down next to jeongin who was anxiously waiting for his phone to boot back up.

“how are you feeling, innie?” the older asked, striking up a conversation.

“hurts, could be better. but definitely better than last night. thank you.” jeongin smiles at the other with just a little difficulty, wincing when his lips pulled too much. jeongin looked away only when the screen before him lit up and beckoned. his whole body stiffened even before he unlocked his phone.

seungmin watches silently, trying to understand what’s happening, his head unconsciously tilting to the side in deep thought. he reaches out when jeongin’s hand started shaking as the other scrolled through whatever that was on his phone, intertwining their fingers.

he was not expecting the younger to take his eyes away from his screen and crawl into his lap, squirming to make himself comfortable before laying his head on his chest.

to say seungmin is big gay panicking is an understatement. he is huge ‘jisung and minho’ combined gay panicking right now. jeongin, oh sweet angel jeongin, is voluntarily sitting in his lap. in his goddamn lap, oh my god. jeongin, smile brighter than the sun and moon and stars combined, has his precious head on his chest.

seungmin can evitably hear felix’s deep voice in his head, jeering and taunting.

“whipped.”

well, what can he say, he is whipped.

jeongin’s phone ringing snapped seungmin out of his thoughts as he felt the younger tried to bury himself even further into his embrace. seungmin glares at the phone number that’s flashing on the screen.

_ how dare you make my baby scared. _

_ wait- _

not now, seungmin chided himself as he pulled the younger up slightly to rest his chin on his shoulder, arms coming to rest loosely around jeongin’s waist.

“answer it, bub.” seungmin urged the younger who nods as he pressed and put it on speaker.

“slut, where the fuck have you been?!” a raspy voice shouted through the receiver. “i already had to reschedule two clients because you went fucking missing!”

“i-i’m sorry-”

“sorry doesn’t cut the shit, bitch. get your whore ass back here by 12:30 and don’t think i’m going to go easy on you.”

a sob left jeongin’s mouth, seungmin instantly tightening his grip, rubbing his cheek against the other.

“i-i won’t be able to make it in time-”

“then too fucking bad, cum whore. the longer you make him wait, the worse your punishment. heck, just get that boy toy of yours to drive you over. i’ll give him a rebate too.” seungmin perked up and growled at the phone.

“who are you t-talking about?” jeongin asked weakly, calming the older by rubbing circles on his hand with his thumb.

“what’s his name? seungjun? Seungjin- oh, seungmin, right. seungmin. Huh, 5 dicks weren’t enough for you so you ran off to find another, such a slut.”

“you bitch-” seungmin was seething. he’s ready to wring this man dry of his blood, what a fucking bastard.

“minnie, don’t-” jeongin shushed him, turning back to the phone.

“final, be here by 12.30. your chains and collar better be on. oh, and don’t prep, he wants it raw.” a rasping chuckle resonated from the speaker. jeongin was about to press the red button before the man spoke again.

“now, what are you supposed to say, whore?” jeongin kept quiet, his finger hovering in debate.

“what, shy that you’re with your boy toy? say it, you remembered what happened the last time you disobeyed.” the younger let out a wet and frustrating cry before replying.

“yes, daddy.” the line ended before jeongin could do it himself.

“innie?” seungmin unwillingly broke the silence, turning to face the younger in his embrace. jeongin looked back with puffy eyes as he turned away to get off the older’s lap, picking up the chains and his tattered clothes.

“hey, look at me.” the younger froze and turned back instantly, seungmin sighed.

“i know what you’re thinking. i don’t care what he called me, i don’t care what he called you. to me, you’re jeongin. You’re none of whatever the fuck he called you. you’re worth so much more than that.” nonetheless, seungmin helped him pick up his belongings.

seungmin didn’t question when jeongin softly asked for him to help in putting the accessories back on.

“tighter.” jeongin breathed out, eyes darting everywhere but on the boy before him as seungmin helped him with his collar.

“tighter?” seungmin was already on what he believed to be the third button. “you’re not gonna breathe properly.”

“that’s the point.” jeongin grunted when seungmin clicked the fourth button. “everything’s under his command, i don’t own anything anymore, not even myself.” the younger wheezed at the end of his sentence, mouth open taking quick, shallow breaths.

“my, harness.” jeongin pointed weakly to the side. seungmin nods and went to retrieve it, not before digging into his bedside drawer and attaching a tracker that looked like its runestone counterparts that decorated the piece. he got a feeling he might need this.

jeongin raised his hands so that the older could put the harness on, letting the younger tighten it as he held on awkwardly to the chain that’s attached to the middle.

“where does this go?” he asked when the other slumped his shoulders after he was done. wordlessly, jeongin points to the loops on his collar, one of which was empty while the others were adorned in chains.

“gotta hoop it around a few times till the remaining is an arm’s length.” the younger mumbled, eyes downcasted in shame as seungmin fumbled with his collar.

“bub, i’m not looking at you any differently than the jeongin who woke up all cute and fluffy this morning. you’re still that jeongin.” jeongin smiles slightly at that, an unknown weight lifting off his chest.

“i know.” seungmin’s phone went off at that, the older jumping at his ringtone as he reached over, pulling the chain by accident. jeongin got pulled towards the older, a sharp cry leaving him at the sudden tightness to his throat.

“sorry,” seungmin apologized before taking the call.

“yeah- oh lix! right, jeongin’s over right now.” the older said, letting go of the goddamn metal as he decided to rest his hand on the younger’s hair as the mentioned fumbled with his shoes.

“he came over yesterday? dammit, i knew i should’ve listened to my guts.” felix cursed over the line.

“it’s fine, i took care of him, though he has to leave in like 10 minutes.” seungmin carded his fingers through the fox’s hair, reaching down to tug at the other’s black plaid skirt when it rode too high for his liking.

“and you’re letting him go?” felix all but shrieks, changbin yelling in the background from god knows where to calm the fuck down. jeongin tilts his head up at the commotion, wide eyes holding his question. seungmin smiles at him, hand traveling down to cup his chin, thumb rubbing his cheek. the younger hums in bliss, leaning into his touch.

“no, not really,” he answered, before softly pushing his hand up, making jeongin stand.

“i gotta go, i’ll call you later.” seungmin ends the call as he put on his own shoes.

“i’m driving you, you’re not gonna walk home like this,” he said, beckoning the younger to follow as they headed out.

“minnie, you’re not old enough to drive.” jeongin said as they waited for the lift.

“doesn’t mean i don’t know how to drive.” seungmin smirks back, letting the younger walk before him. they made it to the car with 5 minutes left on the clock. the puppy opens the door for jeongin before running over and getting in himself.

“don’t tell me you’re going to speed.” jeongin scoffed quietly as he buckled in.

“well, how did you know?” the younger wasn’t given time to answer as seungmin literally slammed the gas, the mercedes zooming out of the car park. jeongin gave directions while seungmin focused on the traffic, running only a few red lights with practiced precision.

“stop here.” jeongin said as the car turned a junction. Seungmin was confused but stopped anyway. the younger started unbuckling his seatbelt, the metal part getting stuck with the chains on his body. the older reached over to help him out.

“my- the house is just at the end of the street.” he could feel jeongin’s breath on his neck as he got the chains untangled.

“if you don’t text me or lix or anyone by evening, i’m coming to get you.” seungmin grunts, taking jeongin’s phone from his lap to add in his number.

“by 8, if i don’t text by 8.” jeongin replied, stretching his hands out for a hug. seungmin smiles and complies, feeling the younger tighten his grip, not wanting to let go.

“okay,” seungmin sighs, pulling away. “okay, by 8.” jeongin wiggles happily in his seat, rising up to boop their noses together before he got out. he gave the car one last wave before messing up his hair, pulling some chains apart and running towards the house. seungmin watched from behind the wheel when the younger got shoved onto his knees right at the doorstep, an old and beer-bellied man scowling down at him. seungmin couldn’t will himself to continue watching, so he slowly turned out of the street.

_ 16:23 _

“felix, this shit is due in less than 24 hours. if you don’t do your part i’ll-” seungmin snarled at the aussie, who shrugged his shoulders as he got off his perch on the kitchen island.

“alright, we’ll work on it. i’ll cook lunch first, okay?” the freckled boy drawled as he hopped off, getting the pot ready for some ramen cooking.

“the last time you tried to cook, you almost burned down our kitchen because you’re doing exactly THIS!” the younger cried when felix picked up his phone, multitasking messaging changbin and putting the ramen into the boiling water. seungmin sighed as he looked away, his phone buzzing catching his attention. he took one look at the notifications on the lock screen and felt all his frustration melt away.

it was a message from an unknown number, most probably jeongin’s. seungmin smiled before putting it down, going back to their pair work. unlike felix, seungmin has some self-control to not check his phone amid his important work.

_ 19:35 _

dirty bowls were left in the sink as the two boys worked hard on their work, the only sounds audible were the scribbling of pencils and the shuffling of papers. seungmin finally gasp for air as he finished his part of the research while felix was still struggling with wording it out on paper. the younger smirked as the foreigner scrunched up another paper and yoinked it in the direction of their waste bin.

the puppy chucked his stack of papers very gently towards the other as he falls onto the couch very unceremoniously.

“thanks for your blessings, minnie,” felix grunted when he accidentally hit the stack and the papers went flying.

_ minnie- _

seungmin giggled before picking up his phone, finally having the time to read jeongin’s message. except, it wasn’t a message, it was a video.

“the fuck?” seungmin mumbled, curiosity killing the cat as he clicked on it.

the video starts with the camera facing a blank wall. Furrowing his eyebrows, the boy turned on his volume.

“say hi to the camera, jeonginnie.” there it was, the voice. that fucking voice that seungmin oh so want to punch. the camera whirled around, focusing on jeongin’s blotchy face from his previous crying. instantly, the fox lowered his head in shame, trying to make himself even more smaller. the chains held him up and open for all to see as the camera stills.

“look at it slut.” the man spat, a rough hand gripping the younger’s jaw. jeongin let out a whimper, forcefully making eye contact with the camera.

“i-i’m sorry…” he sobbed, white, glistening substance staining his cheek.

_ holy shit- _

seungmin literally threw his phone across the room, hitting felix right on the forehead.

“ow! mate, what the fuck was that for?!” felix yelled, cutting himself off when he saw the look on the other’s face. the look of pure rage, with fumes coming out of his ears kind of rage. the rage that will summon the satan within him.

“we’re going over to chan’s.” seungmin growled, taking felix’s phone to text their group of 7 to get their asses over to chan’s, the nearest home to jeongin’s.

_ 20:07 _

“so what is it that you had to make us come over at 8 for you to talk?” hyunjin groaned, resting his head on jisung’s lap, rubbing his eyes repeatedly.

“jeongin.” one word and everyone’s on alert.

“innie? What happened to him?” the eldest asked, leaving the kitchen while wiping his wet hands on his sides. seungmin and felix exchanged looks.

should we tell?

in the end, they did, spilling everything. by the end of their conversation, everyone was so ready to kill someone, literally.

“that old bastard better be ready because i’ll make sure he’s toothless after this.” minho rolled up his sleeves, eyes burning with hungry flames.

“what are we waiting for? Let’s go.” chan states firmly, cracking his knuckles as he stood up. “no one messes with one of stray kids and gets away healthy.”

_ 20:34 _

jisung had a lollipop in his mouth as he swung his bat, knocking over a nearby dust bin. the metal crunched and bent under his force, not able to roll out of the way before changbin kicked it hard. the poor dustbin only stopped when it hit the wall.

“don’t act all harley quinn on us, jeez.” minho mumbled, but there was no bite to his words as he smiled.

“then you’re my joker.” jisung mused, pearly whites on display as he grinned.

“ew.” seungmin commented blankly, the only thing running in his head was jeongin and his safety.

felix shoved them all aside as he marched up to the abandoned building. turns out the tracker came in very handy as they moved locations. with one powerful kick, the front door went down without a fight.

moonlight streamed through the semi-attached glass panel roofing, illuminating the center of the warehouse. different shades of vines flowed gracefully in the wind that blew through the shattered windows. light seems to reflect off the porcelain skin of the boy who laid in a nest of fallen leaves. as soon as seungmin realized it was his angel, he threw all caution out the window and bolted, pulling the broken boy into his lap as he draped his jacket over the younger in a futile attempt to cover him up.

“bub, hey. Come back to me.” the older whispers, arranging the other’s skirt neatly, covering bruised thighs. jeongin’s eyes weakly focused back on the boy before him.

“m-minnie…” jeongin whined, before his shoulders stiffened. “no, wait! how did you-” a gun mock clicked behind seungmin as he went on alert, eyes darting around to find a way to see his attacker without turning.

“d-don’t hurt him.” jeongin whimpered, his eyes narrowing at the figure behind. footsteps sounded throughout the detached building, heavy and slow. a short shadow falls upon them as jeongin tilts his head up, holding his gaze with the man above.

“if he gets in the way, i have no choice, dear jeongin.” it was that voice, that voice he hates so much. seungmin stayed unmoving, scrunching his nose as he looked around, seeing none of his members were in sight.

good, he sighed mutely, they won’t get hurt.

a long and round shadow follows, its head sticking out from the side of the burly one.

“move, [mute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691866). This one doesn’t belong to you.” he rasped out, his code name falling easily.

he knows who they are. explicitly.

seungmin didn’t answer, instead, he searched for jeongin’s hand, getting the younger’s attention as he saw fear in those orbs. quickly, he pulled closer, leaving a kiss on his cheek before smirking.

“yeah? more like he doesn’t belong to you anymore.” the shadow of a golf club shows on the floor, revealed and threatening. jeongin looked at him with wide eyes, telling him to not do what he’s thinking of doing.

but seungmin, oh seungmin has learned to play fire with fire.

“he’s mine.” seungmin merely whispered and the club came flying down. seungmin moved instantly, tackling the younger back onto the floor as he shielded him with his body, the metal hitting painfully on his spine. jeongin already curled into himself below him, shaking and scared. the man kept going, cursing and bellowing. seungmin stayed, leaning his forehead against the fox beneath him as the man went for his knees, his ribs, his head.

nothing else mattered other than the protection of the younger one, nothing else.

he knows chan wouldn’t let anyone interfere since he’s been told multiple times not to spite others on, to not start a fight. he brought this upon himself. it was the last straw for the leader, however, when seungmin felt glass break on the back of his head, shards raining down. he could feel the warm liquid running down his neck and his strength disappearing. a gun went off, missing his head by mere centimeters, hitting the concrete beside him. jeongin jolted and cried at the sound.

straight after, he could hear multiple muffled footsteps as the shadow looming over him got knocked away and onto the floor. he could hear fists and boots hitting skin and cracking bones, hear jisung’s shouting, hear felix by his side, telling him to keep his fucking eyes open.

so he did, he opened his eyes, to meet jeongin’s tearing ones.

“minnie, you’re b-bleeding…” seungmin foolishly flashed a lazy smile.

“i know,” seungmin weakly put his weight down next to jeongin, eyes fluttering weakly. “i know…” the weight of his eyelids were far too heavy and his strength was giving up, so he closed his eyes.

nothing mattered more than jeongin’s safety. nothing else.

-

_ 14:18 _

seungmin woke up with a numb headache, the scent of lavender and a resting jeongin on his chest.

“innie?” the other rasped out, coughing when his throat gave up, jolting the younger awake.

“minnie! you’re up, oh my god, finally.” jeongin smiled so wide as he hugged the puppy tighter.

"how long was i out?" the older groaned, wiggling out of the fox's embrace when his sides hurt.

"not sure, wasn't keeping check of time. the rest are in the living room though, just a heads up." as soon as jeongin said that, putting his chin on his hands, a loud crash was heard followed by multiple shushes.

"hope my dorm won't turn into a pigsty." seungmin laughed softly, wincing when his sides flared up again. jeongin hums in agreement before making himself comfortable in the other's embrace, the scent of lavender getting stronger as he moved about.

"thank you." jeongin whispered after a moment of comfortable silence, turning around so he was facing the other, their faces barely apart, breathing the same air.

"for what?" seungmin smirked, his arms pulling the slimmer body up so they're eye to eye.

"everything, really." the older’s smirk softened as he raised a hand and cards it through the younger's hair, jeongin leaning in and relishing in the attention.

"of course angel, anything for you." with jeongin smiling at him like he holds the world, the numb drumming in his head and the aches in his sides doesn't matter anymore.

nothing does when his precious heaven was right in front of him, bright and strong.

jeongin sighed as he slowly put his weight back down on seungmin, snuggling into the warmth, finger drawing patterns on the other's shirt.

"you make me feel special, no one has ever done that before." seungmin hums, resting his chin on jeongin's fluffy hair, inhaling the scent of lavender.

"you'll always be special for me," seungmin promised as he pressed a tender kiss to the fox's crown, sealing his promise. "always."

suddenly a sharp breath squealed from the doorframe, footsteps pound back away from the door.

"channie hyung! seungminnie and jeonginnie are fucking!" jisung's shrill laughter followed after the deep voice.

"YAH!" both boys yelled.

"this is not something to joke about!" seungmin fumes, hearing changbin joining in and laughing.

"it's fine minnie, they're special cases." jeongin yawns, pressing a quick kiss to seungmin's cheek before growing shy and bundling himself up in the blankets.

seungmin's not whipped, per se. he's 'jisung and minho' combined level of whipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time to self-plug :
> 
> ig : @rouyoung._  
twt : main - @rouyoung_ , stan - @rouyu_

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT I FEEL LIKE THE STORY SUCKS WHEN YOU DONT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> I listened to Feel Special around 23 times while writing this, it took 3 days because IM TERRIBLE and i wrote 1000 more words than i wanted to.
> 
> ITS NOT PROOF READ PLEASE DONT BURN MY HOUSE DOWN TY <3  
THANK YOU SOSOSO MUCH FOR READING ILY ALL 
> 
> Instagram-  
@hansanatizerr  
@staymoments
> 
> Twitter-  
@StayOnceMoments


End file.
